User talk:Empadakamikaze
Welcome! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 09:15, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia! Please make sure that you understand our Rules and Guidelines. Also, we now utilize Problem-Solving Card Text, which I couldn't help but notice that your Conqueror cards are not up to par regarding PSCT. Please make sure that they are. Your cards are kinda awesome. I would play them all on tcg if they existed on it TheUndeadLord (talk) 03:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, i don't know if i will, but is most likely that i will as far as i get new ideas. I was thinking about creating more toon cards such as the "Toonder King Rai-oh" xD. And well, i think old archeetypes are the best because we can always surprise these new ones with them TheUndeadLord (talk) 11:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I was also thinking about create some other toon cards based on the recent monsters, such as ghostricks (did you ever think how awesome their artwork would be?) But i really don't know how conciliatte their effects with the toon ones TheUndeadLord (talk) 01:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) You're right. But i won't focus only on toon. I will create some random cards such as my brand new Heaven Hero Photon Phoenix =D TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:24, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Actually, i placed that part because ther are fusions monsters that can be special summoned by other wys before fusion summon with cards like summoner of illusions and metamorphosis, that's why i added it, but i know you went to help me TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:33, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It happens xD. Btw, where can we create/get good artworks for our cards? Also, i liked your "Bark Tree" :P TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:42, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks by the idea. I was creating these cards here to later post them all on ygopro, since they would be a sweet support for my decks xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:53, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, once more, thanks. I think we're 2 of the few persons who keeps this site alive, althought i like this place a lot. I must go now.It's getting late for me and i must work tomorrow. Being worker on Brazil isn't very easy :P Eu tinha quase certeza que vc tbm era br ahuaheuhaue TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:32, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you're right. Maybe the persons will try to understand our talks ahahahaha TheUndeadLord (talk) 09:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kamikaze. I was thinking about create an archetype with the name of "Nightmare lord". What do you think of this name? TheUndeadLord (talk) 01:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I was trying to make an archetype with a very good effect, but not something nearly invencible, so i will try to input some costs on them, but thanks for the idea. I will check it TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) In matter of atk, they're not really good, but i will create some appropriate cards to power 'em up TheUndeadLord (talk) 18:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes i don't pay attention on the way i write the things. I'm glad you fixed it. Thanks TheUndeadLord (talk) 18:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Help is always welcome. Have any idea for a nightmare lord synchro or xyz monster? TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I just didi one. What do you think of it? =D TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How'bout my evil hydra? xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 22:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) This deck is'n only to gain field advantage by destroying monster by battle. They will also try to gain hand advantage, but with a certain cost. About sending the cards from the top of deck, well this won't be like this on evil hydra''s case to give the player more options and not wasting a necessary card xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm here. I was away from a while because i was working a lot and i was not having any idea lately. And about you? TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) It's not very easy, depending on the cards you want and on how creative you are TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I think you can create an archetype of machines or psychic named iceborg (a joke with the words iceberg and cyborg) well, i just happened to have this random idea TheUndeadLord (talk) 22:14, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Something similar to borigenes? Well, to create such archetypes yoou woul need to reasearch a lot about Australia and, therefore, about them too TheUndeadLord (talk) 22:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Empada o/ TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Not much, just creating some scary cards suach as "Haunted scarecrow" and you? xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Well, Shining armor and covered in ash? What are they about? I'm not sure if i can do anything to help, but if can do anything, let me know, then OnePiece (talk) 12:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Empada. I heard that you made an archetype called "Covered in Ash". I did the template of that and "In Shining Armor", also I did an archetype similar to the former one called Covered with Flames. Can I make my own Covered in Ash monsters? LHK (contact me) 14:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) OK, got it. LHK (contact me) 17:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, i heard a lot of this game. Actually my best friend in real life plays it, but i never really saw how it works. Then, i'm affraid i can't help much on this case, however, if it still interests you, you can create a monster with the effects of raigeki and pot of greed. How'bout it? But i get any idea i let you know OnePiece (talk) 13:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Next week maybe, i will pay him a visit, then i can play that game. And about some real cards to support this archetype, i know some. * , , , , and so forth I'm gald you liked it. But the link isn't broken. That is a link of a page that doesn't exist yet. Only a suggestion for you xD OnePiece (talk) 03:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Btw, me and LHK are working on some porjects here. We made the template for Template:Insectoid Counterpart, Template:River Styx and also the Template:Dis. Can you rate them for us,please? --OnePiece (talk) 05:01, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The dis, like the River Styx is actually in the divine comedy the 6th circle of hades. We created it with only Spellcasters Fiend and Zombies because they usually fits in the category of DARK monsters, and well, thanks for liking my pun cards ahauahuehauheua OnePiece (talk) 17:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC)